


Broken Tainted Soul

by NightmareJasmine, RichardLyex



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Violence, Broken Engagement, Dubious Morality, Gen, Heavy Angst, Morality, Multi-Era, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Takes place in Shedrak's universe, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Twisted!Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: Where it all begins...





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Where it all begins...

His head began to regain senses, quickly overloading him with the worst memories it could ever subdue him, and as those memories flashed before his own faded eyes, and the pain he quickly felt afterwards was enough to light his ghostly mix of yellow and green eyes back, screaming and trashing around in constant pain as he felt every single wound delivered from misunderstandings, betrayal and envy.

His screams continued to eacho through the lifeless place he was reborn in, his prostetic flaming hand is what was shaking the most in the moment, luckilly for him, he was strong enough to grit his teeth and continue to suffer his silence before he risked to damage his vocal cords, his insticts kicked back in faster than expected, but his body wouldn't stop shaking, and that might've resulted in him fainting once more, and so it would continue until he would learn to contain his pain within him.

From what it looked like another failed attempt, just before his soul would go back to rest before retrying, a booming, dark, voice echoed in the air,

"You're going to give up again, insect? After all the time you had to recover, you still can't do something simple as to take hold of yourself? Pathetic."

The voice was harsh and sharp of disappointment, it angered the now raven haired Arthur, his pain though was even greater than his anger to prove him wrong,

"I don't even know how someone like you could get here, you know where you would deserve to be right now? In nothingness between the others weaklings like you."

The provocative speech only sparkled his spirit, it nearly disappointed the voice once again before he noticed the small increase of his control, he observed as Arthur barely kept his body in one place, it wasn't much for him, but it was a beginning,

"Just look at yourself, you can barely keep yourself conscious."

He kept repeating these words to him everytime he woke up, Arthur could only handle it before something in him wouldn't slowly snap, he slowly clenched his fists on the solid cold floor he laid on, something that a voice noticed without commenting on it,

"A snotty kid like you shouldn't even deserve this opportunity, because you know what you are? A failure."

And those two final words is what truly snapped him harder than before, two words that he tired to call himself with for too long, two words that he refused to be called as anymore, two words that wasn't him anymore.

"I..."

The voice observed in silence as he heard the kid speaking for the first time back to him, it took him some time but it seemed he found what bothered him the most, his stomach now sligthly lifted up to the air, Arthur took all of his might to ignore the pain within him and he pushed up further with tears that threatened to fall down to the ground,

"Am not..."

He wasn't going to be considered as weak anymore, he was tired to rely on others; he was tired to be always pushed around... He was tired of everything and everyone. 

"A FAILURE!"

He roared out with his ghostly eyes completly turned green out to wherever the voice came from, with one final push, he standed up with ferocity, ignoring his trembling legs that risked him to fall down again if he wasn't careful enough, without calming down, he was able to took a first real glance around him, finding nothing but pitch black darkness, with the only real font of light being his blazing left hand and his green eyes that stalked through the shadows.

After getting time to give him enough bearings, the voice spoke back to him, this time, a little bit more pleased than before, 

"Finally up aren't we? Good. You might not be a complete failure yet."

Arthur would've snarled back at him if he didn't knew any better, but he wasn't a complete fool, gaining back knowledge as an ex-lookout leader, he knew the fragile position he was at in, on however he found himself here was the least of his problems, getting out alive... if he even could be considered alive, was the most important thing at the moment, and just as the voice was able to sense his curiosity, he spoke further,

"Now that you're not completly brain-dead, you must be wondering where you are kid." 

A small but very visible light appeared in the further distance from him, without leeting him wonder on for too long, he continued to speak with even less venom from his booming voice,

"Follow the light, we have a lot to do." Arthur wasn't exactly in the following orders mood at the moment, but what others choices he had over from staying here and rotting? 

His first passes forwards were a disaster, first his shoulder leaned forwards, unable to even acquire a proper straight composure while walking, second he tripped between his legs a few times, he continously waved left and right as he followed the light that was getting bigger and bigger, and to top it off, sometimes he fell on his knees, making him stand up again harder and harder, but at least in the end, he reached the damn glowing rectangle.

"You ain't just slow at waking up, but you sure take your sweet time to walk over here don't you? We sure start of great."

As Arthur actually made sure that the voice came from the rectangle thing, he didn't hesitate to unleash his verbal anger at the smuggish prick,

"Shut... UP for once!" the glowing rectacle could only chuckle back at his petty threat, "Uh, already feisty aren't you? You're accepting your change faster than i thought."

The raven haired young adult male could only tighten his fists around the object, ignoring the consequences further and further, "What the hell do you mean, thing?! Start making sense!"

Now the object was completly just making fun of him, a moment before he could swear he was shit talking him back there when he fought his pain plus his emotions all at once,

"Easy there GI Joe, i appreciate your new found spirit, but you might start to notice that you ain't exactly in any position to demand anything from me, kid. So why won't you calm your ass down, before you might do something you'll regret later?"

As his grip lessened on the object, the voice hummed thoghtful, he expected more anger from the kid, but looking back to his eyes, he noticed that they were slowly changing back to yellow, and as it did, he looked more careful and less reckless than before, even making a slight nod before he completly released his grip from him, quite interesting...

"Yeah, alright... i can do that." He followed by taking a tight grip on his prosthetic arm, calming down the flames and himself, it seemed it was the source to know when he was in a particular state, the kid got potential for controlling his rage but if anyone else noticed that eye catching weakness, he might loose on the line of intimidation,

"So if you don't mind me asking..." the voice softly cut him out before he went on a freak out rampage, "Don't worry, i'll explain everything into detail. Lucky you that i actually like you. " earning a confused look from the once blonde, he continued, "To start it off, open me."

It only increased the ammount of blinking that he was receiving, making Arthur stutted out confused, "W-What?" the object simply repeated as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What do you mean what? Fucking open me, kid." if the object had eyes, he would've already rolled his eyes at him as he grumpilly did the task himself, "Oh for... here. I'll do it for you, silly kid."

His lips turned into a small o shape as he beholded the seemingly plain object turning hundreds of pages of words upon words, "So you're... a book?" the voice simply scoffed back as if it was some sort of insult towards him, with a small pause, he answered back with a certain pride in his tone, "I'm not just any book, kid. I'm the Book of the entire World and Universes."

Arthur would've simply stated back what he said before, but then quickly decided otherwise. He had some grudges with this voice, but he seemed... decent enough, comparing to the ammount of assholes he knew in his lifes... the whole situation still felt weird and he absolutely would've asked about this, but no matter how ridicolous the explanation would've sounded, he honestly wouldn't be surprised at this point, paranormal and misery was the center of his life since... ever.

"So, why am i-..." he was immediately cut out when the sound of turning pages ended up all of the sudden, stopping at a very specific point, a very uncomfortable one when he readed into what was highlighted with bold letters, but most disturbingly, any other word was like a blur for his eyes, making it absolutely impossible to read even the simplest letters out from it, and all of the sudden, the growing light-hearted time died out the moment the voice turned into a serious one, "Do you recall what happened in this timeline of your life?"

The voice saw him nod with the unpleasant memories surfacing up in his mind, unfortunately for the kid, that wasn't enough for me,

"That isn't going to be enough. You'll have to tell me exactly what happened there."

Arthur scratched his now black hair and nervously looked away, if he had to talk about it he preferred to be in his comfort zone, with a heavy sigh, he looked back at him with dull eyes,

"... Vivi suddenly started to hunt me down, it seemed like she hated my guts all of the sudden, that's what i get for trusting someone i guess..."

The voice took a close listen at his version of events, right now all of it was normal, "What's your last memory in that timeline?" and it made Arthur more hesitant to respond, making the voice only sigh in a small frustration,

"Listen kid, i have to-" "I fainted out when Vivi started to cut down my remaining Wing, after that... i think i bleeded out to death." The voice only hummed to his response as he flipped through the next pages that didn't took as much time this time around, 

"And what about here?"

After he gave a quick glance on what it was about, he quickly refused to talk about it, "Listen, can we get to the point?" Now it was the voice's turn to get impatient with him,

"We can after you answered my questions."

They shared an annoyed look at each other, challenging on who would give up faster, after 5 minutes of silence, Arthur began to talk about the topics that made him slightly back to his previous state of anger,

"This is when Lance doomed me with a girl who only wanted my wealth, i'm sure it was easy to rob me out after since i was a mute."

if the voice had a face, his eyebrows would've been raised at the final statement, and what was even more surprising, is that he continued without pausing too much,

"My last memory was of me getting up in the Titanic, i have little to no memory of my childhood as well."

And so it went on for every crucial point of his lives, with Lewis as a vampire getting his life sucked out of him, with the shark getting kidnapped while with his version they were just watching him getting taken away, with his paranormal investigator life ending up abbandoned and most interestingly, no memories of his ghost life... and yet his eyes were clearly of a ghost, so many things that changed for the big and the little, making history change itself with Arthur noticing something different on the blurry words once, fortunately he was able to shrug it off and tell him it was just him getting tired, and he seemed to accept that explanation or simply he was smart enough to know he wasn't going to give a clear answer. Knowing on how shaky and half-attentive he was... he opted for the first possibility.

"Now it's my turn to give questions." 

"No need, i know exactly what you're wondering."

He could see the kid turning impatient and he perhaps couldn't blame him that much, no matter, once he'll understand, he will be more busy with something else, with a flick of pages, he returned on where they had begun,

"So i'm sure you've noticed that in every page i stopped in front of you had highlighted words, those are the crucial points of your life and the main reason i was able to bring you here." 

Arthur simply nodded expecting the whole part of him talking about his life making any matter in this, and he better hoped to the book it did, important book or not, he was gonna burn it down to ashes otherwise. And he wasn't even sure where that violent thought come from to begin with.

"Now usually i don't mingle into mortal affairs, nor i'm usually able to do so even if i want to, but you, you were a special case."

Now that took Arthur's full interest, without pausing, the voice continued,

"The pain you endured, and on so how many worlds you actually did, made it possible for me to collect that Negative Effect into this new body of yours made by yours truly. Well... mostly made by me, some after effects changed my original design from my control, such as the colour of your hair or the ghostly eyes you have at the moment. And to show that i'm not bullshitting you..."

The raven haired kid freaked out a little bit when he felt his living exhistence pulled out from his chest with total ease, showing the black fragments beating up strongly close to each other, nearly forming a heart shape of his soul,

"Tada... each fragment rappresents a part of yourself from each world, with the final one is the new addition of your own which is not so surprisingly the stable one. It makes sure you remain sane and in control as long as you're careful with your limits. As of why i chose to bring you here... i guess you could say i picked an interest in you."

Arthur stared at him with a questionable look on his face, "Don't get any weird ideas." he simply shrugged it off nonchalantly, "I wasn't, i'm straight." now that threw the book off from surprise, "Wait, you mean it?" he simply blinked a couple of times before reinforced what he said before, "Yeah of course i do, why wouldn't i?"

Why wouldn't he? In all of the worlds he comes from he should be having an affair with both of them, the chances of changing the interest were already slim, but in every single one of them? Just how much was changed just for being brought up here? "Well i thought-... Nevermind."

In response Arthur tilted his head to the left a little bit out of confusion, with a slight scratch on the back of his neck, he decided to ask something instead,

"Hey, can i ask you a question?" the book hummed back at him as a sign to go ahead, "What's your name? I would prefer to know that instead of calling you 'book' or 'thing' everytime we're going to talk with each other."

For him it looked like a simple enough question, meanwhile for the book on the other hand... he couldn't exactly recall being given a name, not even in the beginning of times, all he was called is 'book' in his entire exhistence, so this was something... new for him, something he never truly considered to this day, a name for himself, and since Arthur wasn't exactly a moron, he catched up to that conclusion himself pretty quick.

"You don't have one, do you?" and for the first time, the book sounded ashamed of himself, "...No, not really..."

...

"What if i give you a name?" that made the book nearly chuckle in irony, an ex-mortal, giving him a name out of all people, but he guessed he couldn't be picky and he had to admit that he slowly grew liking the kid when they actually started to talk with each other, though he wonders where the hell did his agressive side went at, maybe it will return, hopefully, 

"Sure, i don't have anything to loose anyways." Just his own dignity as an ancient object being named by someone way younger of him, nothing weird at all...

"What about Samus?" At first he thought the name was primitive and ridicolous, it was way... humanoid and less godly as he would've preferred, though if he had to admit, gods has their fair share of weird names as well, and as more he was repeating the name in his mind, the more he liked it,

"It sounds good enough." That brought a goofy grin from Macus that shouldn't be there, he just felt a little bit bad for what was going to upcome next for him, "Then Samus it is!"

After the name was settled, Samus started to feel worried for what he was going to bring this kid at, he would've preferred if he just stayed here and remained... safe. but he knew, oh he knew that he already broke the rules he shouldn't have, now that he did it, might as well give it a shot and bring the kid's hope a bit high.

"But listen, now there is something important for me to tell you. I didn't show you those pages for simply bringing you back bad memories of your past you know..."

Samus flipped back to the page of Arthur's first break point, once he took a closer look, he explained his plan that sounded more foolish by the second,

"These crucial points also serves you as a way to go back in there and... try to do what you think it's best for you. Now technically i shouldn't EVER let this be available to anyone except those who are higher up from me, but for you... i can make exceptions."

For an instance, Samus hoped that he would've refused, but he knew the kid, he knew his desires, and he knew what he would've tried to do if he had the chance for it, once Arthur silently nodded getting even closer to the book waiting for instructions, he started to fill him in.

"Alright... To go into a timeline you desire you must first hold me, and focus on a particular moment that was the most tragic for you, the rest... will follow." And just as Samus watched Arthur leave with a stone serious look on his face, he called out to him one last time,

"Oh and Arthur, know that this might change who you'll be, so... good luck out there."

After a thankful nod to the still instable but innocent Arthur, he disappeared inside his timeline, leaving Samus alone in the cold, dark Abyss.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indroducing Ruth as a kid!

It was the darkest of nights, perfect for the young child to search for food in the most mundane areas, and that is what she did. She was thought to be a monster, a demon. Her parents were killed after her birth but managed to hide her away, and somehow she survived.

She often heard whispers that a newborn demon with red hair and green eyes was born of human blood, how it was a sign of evil and the end of the world. How it would summon an evil omen at age four. The child didn't know how old she was, but was pretty sure it was a lie to kill those people.

Or so she thought, a while ago, someone saw her and screamed. She knew he spoke words, but she didn’t understand until a group of people exited their homes with weapons.

Now she was more careful...

She went at night and often entered homes to get food, she found herself watching the adult men hunt and learned by watching. She was content with her living, but it was often lonely.

Though it was now that she regrets ever existing, because now a blue lady hunts her. The blue lady, she found out, was a hunter. She hunts monsters and those who have wronged her, and by extension her.

She kept to the forest, mostly wandering caves and ravines. That's when she met the yellow man, he was afraid of her. That didn’t stop him from sharing some of his food with her, and she tried her hardest to listen to him.

He noticed that she didn’t understand, and that was when he started to teach her words. Ruth was her first word and a word that he fondly called her, it was now her name. She felt an emotion that she never felt, and this emotion was called happy.

Ruth would meet with the yellow man every other day, he had to go back to town. The blue lady and purple friend would worry.

She would go to her home, which was in the middle of being redone by yellow man. He had often frowned at her home and would show her how to make things to make living better, it was certainly warmer since he cleaned the pelts and made them into a blanket.

She wanted to be loyal to the yellow man, if not serve him. He deserves so much more, but if he is content...then she would say nothing. The child would sleep, that is until the next day.

The blue lady smiled at the sight of the child waking up and beadily looking around, it was just her luck that she found this place and...is that Arthur? The Said Yellow man Walked into the clearing and towards the kid, holding something. Vivi could see the green eyes widen and smile appear on the face. Arthur presented a teddy bear, the one that she watched him make from scratch, and gift it to. To. That demon!

Vivi looked to Lewis and the plan was in motion, separate and take out the child to release their friend. What they didn’t count on, was Arthur getting away from Lewis and the gentle giant was pushed over the the ledge and into the spikes.

The worse part about it was that Ruth and Vivi were on the other side and both watched with shock, and Ruth ran towards Arthur. She was pushed away as well, "You...this is your fault! You made me kill my best friend!"

Mortification overcame her features as she gave her weak mumbles, still unable to talk. An arrow flew straight passed her head and she ran.


	3. Awakaned

It all ended up as the story was told, Arthur and Ruth hunted and separated from each other, the kid was able to loose her trail, she was small enough to disappear into the width of the forest, meanwhile Arthur... was a much bigger target and easier to spot thanks to his golden wings, and so inevitably, it brought him to his unfair demise.

Cutted and gutted up in front of that godforsaken tree, seemingly already to the verge of death if he continued to bleed out, lucky for him the dog had his sense of honour and closed up his wounds without Vivi noticing it, with that, they were even now, and frankly after that, he didn't care about if the angel lived or died. His body lied on the tree motionless, liveless... and so it would until the dark being and Lewis would get up to his trail, but this time... things were going to be different, history would be finally rewritten and the consequences it would bring was going to be his burden alone.

So, as the body lies unconscious, a fog of dark essence surrounded him seemingly from the tree, and from then, the body began to move violently, his lungs inevitably screamed out of pain... despair... and hate. His body slowly mutated to appease the 'new' host, his whole face started to change, nose, lips, eyes, ears, chin... nothing seemed to escape the change for the sudden intrusion, even his hair turned into a darker shade of black, his screams continued and it never seemed to cease, until finally, he began to gain control, confused and lost... but at least in control.

Without his knowledge, the dark creature who was behind all of this watched in affascination as his weak soul suddenly was met with a large ammount of power... dark power that he has never sensed into an angel yet. He watched as he laid his trashing body onto the tree, slowly controlling and holding down the immense pain he just received, and in that moment, he had another plan for him, he was far too interesting to end up as demon dinner. And so with a snap of fingers, the link between the angel and the demon was sealed temporarily, this could turn out far more interesting than he first anticipated, and it would be a shame if it ended up too soon now.

With that, the creature vanished in the shadows unheard and unnoticed, wondering, if he was truly what he searched for these years. Only time would tell. And so the now raven haired, green eyed angel regained consciousness, weakened, he tried to register what happened as he closed his eyes, meeting nothing but fog and blankness, with only one strong, vibrant memory, he was hunted down by the person he loved and was tricked by the person he trusted, he felt shunned, hated, betrayed and unloved... and he would make pay Lewis for what he has done.

And so with new found wrath and determination, he rose up for the tree, remembering that he had to get a move on if he didn't wanted to be tracked down by him. Which was easier to be said than done, all he could to is holding his back with one arm and keep himself up with the other, thankfully there were a large ammount of trees to keep moving, unsure where exactly, but anything was better than waiting for his demise.

He was wildly shaking like a leaf and was limping to the point where he shouldn't be permitted to walk, but on he marched, his survival insticts were stronger than any physical pain he felt at the moment, and now all he had to do is find a shelter, a hole or anything that would keep him safe for the moment. His breath was rushed, painful, loud and hoarse, to the point it was inevitable to attract attention, his steps quickly slowed down when he heard something or someone closing up to him, was it already Lewis?... No impossible, even he couldn't regain his strength that fast... or could he?

He stopped dead on his track to concentrate where exactly that noise came from, he closed his eyes once more to focus, or trying as much as he could for the situation he was in, his ears picked up the sound of a branch freshly broken and his eyes quickly darted towards the product of that sound, finding once again, no one. Whoever it was, it certainly wasn't slow nor stupid enough to get immediately caught.

It was the moment he realized he was truly defenseless, he couldn't run, nor fly or defend himself, his wings... the mere sudden memory of his wings being cut down brought him into a shell-shock, remaining dead frozen while his fingers slowly traced the closed up wound on the right size of his back, on the verge of tears to have lost something so important and crucial, he was completly defenseless and broken, he stared soullessly in front of the darkness that surrounds the forest.

Suddenly, he was met with a pair of green eyes staring right back at him, uncaring for the entity, he just foolishly wished it would let him go away, but deep down he knew... it wouldn't.

Ruth ran, she ran nowhere, she had nowhere to go, nobody wants her. Everyone hated her. Her only friend was mad at her, disgusted by her. She had never seen those emotions in his eyes before, only other people. The child stopped before falling to her knees, as the fear and sadness settled in.

Ruth stared into the darkness as someone approached, she didn't look up or away. It was better if it killed her. Her friend was mad at her, she hadn't meant for him to be chased. Maybe she was a demon. Who was this guy staring at her?

Was he a hunter? He made her skin feel tingly, but she couldn't bring herself to move. So she stared at the stranger.

He closed up to the creature, now more under the control of his will than before, the mere sight of that kid couldn't bring himself to be harsh on it, cautious perhaps, but not snappy if she wasn't going to make that happen,

"Who are you?"

His voice was much more cracky and deeper than before, to the point he almost jumped in surprise himself, yet as he passed time with this body, his state of emotions and body language slowly but surely were changing, and the question sounding way more interrogatory than it should've was a great example to that.

Ruth moved closer to the tree, shivering as this stranger came closer. Did he ask her something? Arthur taught her to say, "R-R-Ruth."

He knelled down devoid of emotion in front of the kid, his green eyes analized her with a small hint of care,

"Ruth, huh?"

He brought himself back up, the kid seemed harmless enough to trust her for the moment... even if she smelled like a demon, he set a destination with his glare and muttered lowly to her direction,

"Come."

Without even making sure she was following him, he started to limp forwards in search for a shelter.

Did he want her to follow him? She stood up on shaky feet and followed behind this strange man, what else but probably expect her doom? The cold kept her from stopping right then and there, but she did indeed take her sweet time.

He watched her from the corner of his eye to check if she was actually following, the mere fact that she wasn't taking this seriously made him regret the decision to temporarilly team up with someone, he leaned back to a tree, sending him small shivers from the touch, crossed his hands and stared with stoic eyes as she slowly picked up the tempo. With a heavy sigh he looked up to the cruel sky, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

She didn’t trust this guy and yet he has deemed himself a warden to her, she probably should pick up speed. This was hard enough being small, but the cold is unforgiving and pretty bad for bare and bleeding legs.

As she stepped closer and closer, he noticed the small trail of blood that she left on the dirty ground. It seemed he wasn't the only one escaping with injuries.

He certainly didn't knew if he could trust this kid or not, for all he knows she might've asked foe the state she's in, unfortunately for him, he couldn't pretend to not worry for an injured kid, even when he himself wasn't in the best of conditions.

He slowly kneeled down in front of her, already regretting on what foolishness he was doing, an irritated aigh escaped his mouth when he dared to suggest a stupid and silly idea.

"Climb up on my back, you'll need to save your strength."

It sounded more of an order than a suggestion, his protective side didn't let room for 'ifs' or 'buts', she would bleed out unconscious if she continued to struggle like that.

It was funny for him, he had never seen this kid and he already started to care more than he should, it was like... he had some sort of connection with her.

Ruth flinched at the tone, she slowly backed away from the stranger. Something about him was intimidating and right now she was like a wounded baby animal.

His eyes didn't fail to track her movements, also his deadpanned expression didn't help to convince her at all, with a heavy sigh, he lifted himself back up and continued to move out a bit further on his own.

"Do as you wish."

She would eventually start to listen at her own survival instincts than anything else, he reasoned within himself. All he had to do is finding shelter, and his old one didn't sound too bad of an idea for a day or two.

But what if there were hunter patrols there? Could Vivi be so cruel and ruthless to let him go just so he gets captured or killed like a trophy hunt? Counting on what she did with his wings and many others... yeah, yeah she would.

But what other choice he had? He never perlustrated to forest as he should've before he became a captive of that demon, and he would prefer to become eternally cursed than to set foot in his domain so early.

Wether he liked it or not, the old hideout was their only choice for the night, so, with a short glance at his back checking if the kid was following him, he started to head into the direction that smelled like river and home.

Ruth followed shakingly and blindly towards the stranger, was he her new warden? She was far too cold for anything, tripping over things and even her own feet. Not that she could feel them at the moment.

She let out a few sneezes as she tried to wipe the froze snot and spit from her face, she was turning red in the face and at this point her eyes were closed. She was walking behind the stranger by sound alone, hoping not to keel over into a useless slump.

Meanwhile he continued to follow his instincts, trying his damnest to not loose himself in the forest. If the kid wasn't in a good shape then he was near close to faint yet another time if he didn't find that damned place to rest, and he definetly didn't plan to tell her anytime soon, she needed someone to trust and follow at the moment.

Just before he started to loose hope on his tracking senses, they were finally able to leave the damned forest and find themselves closer and closer to his home... and was there an actual small house right at the right side of the entreance? Maybe he was just seeing things... there was absolutely no possibility this was the case, he had never built something like that, he would remember if he did.

He completly ignored what was right beside him and finally entered what felt like home... before he noticed how much different was in the inside, he stared stoic at everything in front of him, the bed, the tables... everything was much less... primitive.

This can't be real, can it? This must be a trick of his mind, unless... he forgot something. Even if that was the case, he had to tend at the kid beside him. With a small push on her back he gently pushed her towards the bed that looked really comfy from his standards.

"Rest."


End file.
